Questions
by MrManiac
Summary: Prequel to "An inussual mission". Wonder Woman goes to Gotham to meet Batman just at the beginning of her career.


DISCLAIMERS  
THIS IS A PREQUEL TO THE SUCCESFUL -AND EXCELLENT, BY THE WAY- "AN INUSUAL MISSION" by Adrian Tullberg.  
BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF DC COMICS.  
HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY.  
  
  
  
"QUESTIONS"  
  
GOTHAM CITY.  
Some years ago.  
  
The man was running in panic. Hell. He didn´t deserve this. He threw his gun in the alley and tried to jump a car that was on his way.   
Suddenly, he was in the air ... flying?   
  
"What the cr...?"- He yelled. It took him a second to understand his situation.  
  
A rope. There was a rope tied tightly around his torso. And he was going up, someone (something) was pulling him. He tried to get free. "Man... who´s doing this shit!?"  
No answer. He couldn´t see very well, it was awfully dark. "Lemme outta of here, fer christ sake!" Then he felt it. A strange noise up there.   
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."  
  
He wet his pants and four seconds later he was caught by his neck. "Oh, shit, man! I´m sorry, fer god´s sake I´m sorry! I didn´t mean to..."  
The man was thrown to the floor. And then he saw this shadow in front of him, watching him. In silence. A gray bat was visible in it´s chest. It moved towards him very slowly, looked like part of the night.  
  
It talked: "You killed that woman..."  
"Shit, I didn´t want to kill her, man!!! I just wanted some money, but she screamed, I couldn´t... Shit... Get away!!!"  
The shadow was very near, almost touching him. The man started crying, and put his head between his legs.   
Afraid. He was afraid of that punishing spirit.  
  
"You murdered that woman, you little coward... you little punk"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Diana was at the top of Gotham Tower. Only a few months had passed after she came to man´s world.   
She was fascinated about this incredible man that lived in Metropolis.   
The Princess had fought alongside him and also met other gifted individuals   
like Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman. But her heart was impressed by the sweet gentleman from Kripton.  
Still, she was new in this game and knew she had to study each one of this super powered beings.  
The creature that hunted in Gotham City intrigued her. This couldn´t be a normal human being. Black Canary told her about Batman.  
  
"And then there´s this guy... the Batman"  
"Batman? I think I saw him briefly during the Godfrey affair in Washington D.C."  
"Pretty special guy, you know... He´s not a very social person" Dinah smiled "Actually, he gives me the creeps.   
Hell, he gives everyone the creeps... I think even Superman is nervous when he´s around..."  
"He must be very powerful..."  
"You mean superpowers? I think Batman has no superpowers... Of course he´s an incredible athlete and maybe the greatest detective in the world... but I never saw him using superpowers..."  
Diana was stunned. How could a powerless human being intimidate a man like Clark? "He must have something that makes him special"- she said to herself.  
  
"You´re Wonder Woman" - the whisper came from behind her.  
Amazing. Diana was a trained warrior. It was almost imposible to sneak around her. This man did it.  
she turned very slowly until she could see him. There he was. The black cape floating in the night,   
and those white eyes, looking directly at her.  
  
"Hi, Batman"- the amazon smiled - "How are y..."  
  
"What are you doing in Gotham...?"  
  
The Princess was surprised with that. She was about to answer when the dark knight interrupted her.  
  
"Gotham is my city".  
  
Now, who the hell did he think she was? Some little girl that was afraid of the bogeyman? Some bimbo in a costume?  
Nobody speaks to a warrior, an amazon, like that.   
  
"I came here to talk to you... "  
  
"Then talk."  
  
So rude... Clark should teach him some manners. Didn´t he know she was capable of lifting tanks?   
The amazon had faced Darkseid himself. How he dared treat her like that?   
She tried to smile, but it cost her an amazing effort to do it. She was feeling awkward... she was feeling...  
  
Intimidated.  
  
Tired. That´s it. She was tired. That´s why the Batman had surprised her. That´s why she was so irritated by this man. Irritated. Yes.   
She was absolutely not intimidated by a man dressed like a bat.   
She tried to remember when was the last time she felt so...  
  
Nervous.  
  
Intrigued, yes. "As you might know, I´m a princess from Themyscira.   
I´m in a mission in man´s world and learning about my partners in the fight against evil.  
Well, you and I haven´t formally met but I´ve met Superman and other special beings in this world..."  
  
"Get to the point, Princess..."  
  
"I mean... I´ve met a lot of super beings in this world... You know. I´ve heard about you, about your crusade... I got a crusade of my own."  
  
The Batman came closer.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes... But I need allies, I need to understand what motivates each of you..."  
  
"Look at the city". His voice had authority. Diana Turned and saw the lights of Gotham, those high towers,   
the darkness, vapors coming out of the sewers. She heard the sounds of that troubled place.  
And all those people.   
  
"This city is in pain. It´s sick and weak with crime. There good, noble people out there."  
  
Batman took a deep breath.  
  
"Today a woman I knew was murdered. She was sixty years old, a good mother.   
A nurse at Gotham Hospital for almost 35 years. Caring and kind.   
She was shot three times in the chest. The killer wanted money."  
  
Wonder Woman suddenly saw something in Batman´s face. Pain. A lot of pain, grief and darkness.  
This man was special, was different from the others heroes she had met.  
  
"She was a good woman."  
  
The dark knight turned to Diana. Stared at her with creepy white eyes.  
Wonder Woman was cold. Very cold.  
  
Cold? How can you be cold, Diana?  
  
Batman made her freeze.   
  
"Now you know, Princess."  
  
The signal in the sky meant trouble. A huge, deformed bat in the clouds.   
The caped cruzader watched it for two seconds.   
Without a word, without looking at the woman behind him,   
Batman opened his leather wings, and jumped into the night.   
He was gone.   
  
Wonder Woman stood there for a few minutes.   
She had met the most fearless man in the world.  
Batman power was fear. Fear is the worst enemy you can face.   
And he used fear to stop the wicked, the depraved, the cowards that were destroying his loved city.  
  
Diana wondered what could have happened to Batman in the past to make him so obsessed.  
Something very awful. Enough to make him dress like a modern Dracula.  
And enough to make him use his powers to bring fear to the hearts of evil men.  
  
Wonder Woman smiled. She felt somehow identified with this man.  
"At least now I understand why Clark is always so worried when he´s around".   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
